Run from You
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: YunJae... kejar-kejaran? kira-kira ada apa ya...


**Pairing: YunJae**

**Disclaimer yg menciptakan mereka, kalo Yoseob punya saya! #ditampar **

**Rate: T**

**Warning: This is Boy's love! Typos yang diusahain nggak ada! **

**Terinspirasi dari Dj Kingdom hearts yang judulnya escape(kalo nggak salah) nggak 100% mirip, oke?**

**Yang nggak suka sama pairingnya, get the hell outta here! Daripada ntar muntah dan mual sendiri? Got it memorized? Good^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Run from you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Hosh... hosh..."

BRAK!

Dua namja kembar yang sedang membaca buku itu kaget saat pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Seorang namja bermata tajam sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Mana Joongie?" tanyanya.

Kedua namja itu menggeleng secara bersamaan.

"Ah, Mungkin dia lari ke kantin." Ucap Namja bernama lengkap Kim Yoseob.

"Oh, gomawo!"

BRAK!

Pintu pun kembali tertutup dengan kasar.

Yoseob memutarkan bola matanya memandang meja guru yang berada di pojok. "Hyung, keluarlah. Sudah aman!"

"Ne~ keluarlah hyung." Tambah namja bernama lengkap Kim Junsu.

"Fuuuh~" seorang namja cantik muncull dari kolong meja guru. Nafasnya terasa berat dan keringat mengalir pada dahinya. "Gomawo, Kim kembar!"

BRAK! BRAK!

"Lama-lama rusak itu pintu." Komentar kedua Kim kembar itu bersamaan.

* * *

Jaejoong berlari menelusuri koridor. Kali ini tujuannya adalah ruang BK. Disana ada guru dan dijamin 100% aman. Namun, saat dirinya hendak berbelok...

"Joongie!"

"WAAAAAAAA!" Jaejoong langsung memutar arah dan lari secepat mungkin disaat melihat Yunho yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Berhenti, Joongie!" perintah Yunho.

"ANIYA!" Jawab Jaejoong lalu menambah kecepatan larinya. Dirinya merutuki nasibnya sekarang. Entah apa yang merasuki otak sahabatnya(Jung Yunho) itu sampai dirinya dikejar seperti polisi ngejar maling. Padahal tadi pagi mereka biasa saja sampai kejadian dimana Yunho tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya di hadapan umum! Sejak itulah mereka kejar-kejaran tidak jelas seperti ini.

TENG TENG TENG

"Bel! Nice!" ucap Jaejoong lalu berlari menuruni tangga menuju kelasnya. Untung saja mereka beda kelas.

* * *

"Kau kenapa Jae?" tanya Donghae yang merupakan teman sebangku Jaejoong. Dia bingung melihat temannya yang sekarang sedang menaruh kepalanya di atas meja persis orang depresi.

"Kemana saja kau hah?" omel Jaejoong. "Bahkan satu sekolah sudah tahu kalau aku sedang dikejar-kejar beruang jejadian!"

"Eh, Mian. Tadi pagi aku kan datang terlambat." Ucap Donghae. "Lagipula, kok tiba-tiba jadi kejar-kejaran begini?"

"Haaaah..." Jaejoong menghela napasnya panjang. "Tadi pagi Yunho menciumku."

Wajah Donghae langsung menjadi...(0_0)

"Bukan hanya mencium, tapi dilumat! Sampai sekarang aku masih bisa merasakan lidahnya di dalam mulutku!"

Ekspresi Donghae berubah menjadi...(X_X)

"Aku kabur dan dia terus mengejarku sampai sekarang!"

"Oh... aku tahu apa yang diinginkan Yunho!" kata Donghae. Donghae mendekatkan mulutnya pada kuping Jaejoong dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"MWO!?" Pekik Jaejoong kaget sambil menggebrak meja, membuat seluruh murid termasuk Seongsaenim yang sedang menerangkan materi.

"KIM JAEJOONG! KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP, HAH?!"

"J-Jeongmal Mianhe seongsaenim!"

* * *

"BERHENTI MENGEJARKU, YUNNIE!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Walau sekolah sudah bubar, mereka masih saja betah kejar-kejaran seperti Tom and Jerry.

"AKU AKAN BERHENTI KALAU KAU JUGA BERHENTI!"

"TAPI KALAU AKU BERHENTI, KAU AKAN MENANGKAPKU!"

"KARENA ITU BIARKAN AKU MENANGKAPMU!"

"BERISIK!" teriak seluruh guru yang sedang mengadakan rapat. Dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan, Yunho dan Jaejoong ditendang keluar sekolah, gerbang sekolah lebih tepatnya.

"Appo..." rintih Jaejoong sambil mengelus buttnya yang menghantam tanah.

"Joongie, Gwenchanna?" tanya Yunho khawatir. Namun, saat dirinya hendak menyentuh bahu Jaejoong...

SHUT! DRAP! DRAP!

"Y-Ya!" Yunho langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah melesat jauh. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Mereka belum selesai, eoh?" ucap Yoseob sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Taruhan. Yang menang Jaejoong atau Yunho?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak ada. Mereka akan terus kejar-kejaran sampai titik darah penghabisan." Jawab Junsu.

"JOONGIE! BERHENTI!"

"Suara mereka mak blegar sekali, ya." komentar ketiga namja itu sambil mengorek kupingnya yang mendadak budek.

* * *

"Arraseo! Arraseo! Aku menyerah!" ucap Jaejoong sambil membantingkan dirinya ke rumput hijau. Mereka terus kejar-kejaran sampai di bukit belakang sekolah. Bahkan langit pun sudah berwarna hitam. Yunho bersorak kegirangan dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jaejoong setelah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, namun jantungnya sudah berdetak gila-gilaan seperti pacuan kuda. Mengingat apa yang tadi Donghae bisikkan di kelas.

'_Yunho ingin melakukan seks denganmu!_'

Jaejoong memukul pipinya berkali-kali agar kata-kata menyesatkan itu lenyap dari kepalanya.

CHU~

Sekali lagi Yunho mencium bibirnya. Kali hanya mencium, tidak melumat seperti tadi pagi.

"Ah, sungguh manis!" komentar Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung. 'memangnya bibirku ini permen apa?' batinnya.

"Itu tujuanmu mengejarku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukan hanya itu sih..." Yunho erat menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita... pacaran?"

"Mwo? Pacaran?" ucap Jaejoong kaget. Ada angin apa sampai Yunho mengajaknya pacaran?

"Ne~"

"Kau*nunjuk Yunho* aku*nunjuk diri sendiri* pacaran?"

"Nggak, kau dan Donghae yang pacaran." Jawab Yunho sebal. "Tentu saja kau dan aku, pabbo! Memangnya ada siapa lagi disini kecuali kita berdua, hah?"

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu? Apa otakmu korslet gara-gara ujian yang akan datang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memukul-mukul kepala Yunho.

"Yah!" omel Yunho sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong. "Wajar kan kalau aku mengajak pacaran orang yang kusukai!"

"Kau... menyukaiku?" tanya Jaejoong. "...Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Sejak pertama kali kita... jadi sudah 13 tahun lamanya kau menyukaiku?!"

"Ne! Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya diriku untuk berusaha menahan diri di depanmu! Kepolosanmu itu membunuhku secara perlahan! Dan juga sifatmu yang baik hati pada siapapun membuatku ingin mencincang setiap orang yang berusaha mendekatimu!"

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat lalu tertawa puas, membuat wajah Yunho merah sempurna.

"Yah! Kenapa kau malah tertawa, eoh?"

"Habisnya kau ini lucu sekali!" Jawab Jaejoong setelah berhenti dari acara tertawanya. "Kalau kau hanya ingin berkata seperti itu, seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengejarku seperti beruang kesetanan!"

"Kau sendiri! kenapa malah lari dan menghindariku?" balas Yunho kesal.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. "I-itu aku..."

"Wae?"

"Aku malu, pabbo! Ciuman dadakanmu tadi pagi membuat jantungku berdebar kesetanan!"

"Jantungmu berde... jadi kau?" tanya Yunho ragu sambil menyentuh pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "A-aku juga menyukaimu..."

Hati kecil Yunho melompat kegirangan. Dengan segera dipeluknya namja cantik yang lebih mungil darinya. "Saranghae~ Saranghae~ Jeongmal saranghae nae Joongie~~~~"

Jaejoong pun membalas pelukan itu. Senyum manis menghiasi bibir cherrynya.

"Hah, untung apa yang dikatakan Donghae tidak benar..."

Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya. "Donghae? Memangnya Donghae bilang apa?"

"Itu, katanya kau mengejarku karena ingin melakukan seks denganku!" jawab Jaejoong sambil tertawa, tanpa menyadari akibat dari perkataannya.

"Oh ide bagus!" ucap Yunho. "Sepertinya kau harus mulai berlari lagi, Joongie~"

"Hah?"

"Aku akan membuat sugesti Donghae menjadi kenyataan~"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan segera dirinya berdiri dan mulai berlari... lagi.

"DASAR YUNNIE MESUMMMM!" teriaknya.

"Walaupun mesum aku ini pacarmu, Joongie!"

"Kali ini aku tidak akan berhenti berlari!"

"Berlarilah sepuasmu karena aku pasti akan menangkapmu!"

Dan kejar-kejaran babak dua pun dimulai dibawah langit hitam itu. Dasar Yunjae...

* * *

**Selesai! *tebar kolor Changmin***

**Akhirnya FF gaje ini selesai juga dalam waktu 2 hari! Mestinya sih sehari, cuman gara-gara Nao sibuk bacain komik Yaoi(Eh, keceplosan) buat nyari ilham, jadinya baru kelar di hari kedua.**

**Mian kalo berantakan, Ini tidak diedit lagi :(**

**Nih FF sesuai apa yang tertulis di atas, inspirasi dari Doujinshi Kingdom Hearts RikuSora. Kocak deh kejar-kejarannya ampe terba-terbangan. Yunjae nggak mungkin terbang soalnya mereka bukan burung XD mereka hanya punya burung #Eaaaaaa... Nao mesum XD**

**Soal Kim kembar, mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa Junsu dan Yoseob B2st jadi saudara kembar. **

**Habisnya tiap kali liat Yoseob yang unyu-unyu-najong itu selalu teringat pada Junsu XD**

**Nao pernah liat foto Yoseob yang rambutnya sama saja Junsu! Yang jabrik-jabrik itu loh, pas masih jamannya mereka berlima!**

**Apakah cerita ini bagus dan worthed untuk dibaca? Atau aneh dan gag jelas?**

**Terima kasih kepada yang menyempatkan diri membaca FF ini!**

**Repiu pliss?**


End file.
